


A Real Struggle

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for MixandMatch100's prompt# 45: Struggle.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Real Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for MixandMatch100's prompt# 45: Struggle. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Real Struggle

~

“I’m struggling to come up with a legitimate explanation for finding you gentlemen in this position.” Headmistress McGonagall eyed Harry and Draco. “What are you doing?”

Harry coughed. “Er, we’re, um, waiting for you.”

“Yes,” chimed in Draco. “Professor Binns indicated you wished to see us.” 

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. “While I did send for you, I hardly expected to find you…entangled beneath my desk.” 

“Right.” Harry did his best to tuck in his shirt as unobtrusively as possible. “Well you see, I dropped something, and as my vision’s not the best, Draco was…helping me locate it.” 

“Exactly!” 

~

McGonagall’s lips twitched. “Ah.”

Draco cleared his throat, reaching for a button and handing it to Harry. “Found it!” He stood up. “Your struggle’s over, H-Potter.”

“Oh? Oh! Yes, thanks a lot, Malfoy.” Harry slipped the button into his pocket. “I appreciate your help.” 

Draco hummed. “Anytime.” 

McGonagall smiled faintly. “If you’re done, may I have my desk back?” 

Flushing, Harry and Draco crawled out from under her desk, standing up. 

“I asked you here to discuss inter-house cooperation and fraternity this year,” she continued. “Although it seems you’ve got a head start.” 

“Headmistress—” Harry began. 

“So never mind. Dismissed.” 

~

“How embarrassing,” muttered Harry as they exited McGonagall’s office.

Draco snorted. “She’d no clue what we were doing.” 

Harry gaped at him. “Didn’t you see the way she was smirking at us? Of course she knew!” 

“Oh please. She’s so old she probably has to struggle to remember what it’s like being young.”

Harry ducked his head. “I dunno. Another few moments and I would have been naked, and then there would have been no doubt what we were doing.” 

“Admittedly, that would’ve been harder to explain.” Draco smirked. “Although maybe next time we’ll just say we’re…fraternising.” 

“ _Next time_?” 

~


End file.
